Thrombosis is the formation of blood clot(s) within the vasculature that obstructs the flow of blood. The level of obstruction can range from minimal to fully occluded. These blood clots, or thrombi, can be fixed to a vessel wall. These clots are known to be created and vary in size in different parts of the anatomy. Veins in the legs, such as the femoral vein or the popliteal vein, are typically high incident areas for developing thrombosis in patient groups with certain risk factors.
Thrombus formation in the deep veins of the legs, such as the femoral and popliteal veins, is known as deep vein thrombosis (DVT). High risk patient groups for developing DVT include trauma patients, orthopedic surgery patients, neurosurgery patients, or patients having medical conditions requiring bed rest or immobilization. Sitting in the same position for long periods of time, which can occur during lengthy air travel or long car trips, can increase risk factors that lead to the development of DVT.
During and after such medical conditions or situations that present a heightened risk of DVT, there is an increased chance that a more serious condition known as a Pulmonary Embolism (PE) can occur. When large thrombi are formed within the patient's vasculature, they may disrupt or occlude local blood flow or even break free, i.e., embolize, and travel through the vasculature toward the patient's heart and lungs. This can block blood flow into the lungs, known as a pulmonary embolism, which can ultimately lead to death. In other circumstances, the dislodged portion may be caught within a different portion of the vasculature to substantially or totally occlude blood flow through that portion. Obstruction of blood flow within the vascular is an undesirable situation.
Due to the problematic disruption of localized blood flow (or potential total occlusion of flow) through a portion of the patient's vasculature, and the additional dangerous potential of dislodged portions of a thrombus flowing into the patient's heart then through the pulmonary artery to the lungs, it is often medically necessary to eliminate or reduce the size of a thrombosis when noted within the vasculature.